


Flour + Chocolate Cake

by hclymalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Idk what I’m doing, M/M, Set after 3x10, alec is a dork, and attempts to make cake, happy birthday Alec, just fluff, so magnus has no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hclymalec/pseuds/hclymalec
Summary: Alec doesn’t think Magnus remembers that it’s his birthday. Magnus thinks he can surprise Alec with cake. Both are wrong.





	Flour + Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is i just wanted to write something for my boy’s birthday :’)
> 
> go follow my twitter @floweryalisha while you’re here

As Alec slipped quietly through the door of the loft, he couldn’t help but wonder if Magnus had remembered. He wasn’t one to talk about his birthday often, and after their recent talks about Magnus’ immortality and Alec’s significant lack of, he had decided that the subject of him getting another year older was better left untouched for now.

 

So it wasn’t something Alec had mentioned recently. In fact, he couldn’t exactly remember talking about it more than once. It was the first night that Alec had stayed at the loft properly, the night he’d climbed up Magnus’ fire escape, just seeking some brief comfort after all the hurt he had endured those few days before that. They’d ended up inside, curled up together in Magnus’ bed, no sex, nothing but the two of them talking, distracting each other from the world outside.

 

Alec had mentioned that his birthday was in a few months. Magnus had told him that he’d make sure he was free. And then the subject was dropped. No mention of it again.

-

Magnus was out on the balcony, judging by the soft draught that hit Alec as soon as he moved further into the room. As suspected, the door to the outside area was open, and he headed towards it, quiet still, wanting to surprise his boyfriend as he hadn’t been due home for another few hours and he wouldn’t be expected to be there yet.

 

Confusion crossed Alec’s face once he reached the door. Magnus wasn’t there. His glass was, empty, perched on the edge of the wall, but no sign of the man himself.

 

That’s when Alec heard the clattering in the kitchen, and a loud exclamation of ‘shit!’ that followed. Assuming that his boyfriend was hurt, Alec rushed into the room, and was startled when he saw Magnus’ face covered in flour, a whisk on the floor, and a bowl of what looked like something resembling unfinished cake mix tipped over on the counter.

 

Needless to say, the first thing Alec did was burst out laughing.

 

“Well, happy birthday to me.” he managed between chuckles, shaking his head at Magnus’ expression.

 

“You weren’t supposed to be home yet.” Magnus countered.

 

Alec shrugged. “Underhill reminded me that I’m the Head of the Institute so technically if I don’t have anything to do I can just leave. I had nothing to do. And it’s my birthday so that kinda gives me a reason to do whatever I want, don’t you think? For instance..”

 

A quick second was all it took for Alec to get out his phone, and before Magnus could turn away, he had snapped a picture of his flour-covered pout.

 

“I just ruined your cake and all you’re bothered about is taking pictures of my embarrassment? You really are the worst boyfriend.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes, the smirk never leaving his face. “I wasn’t even expecting a cake, I’m flattered that you thought to try and make one.”

 

“I’m out of practice, since I don’t have my magic anymore. Which is exactly why I wasn’t bothered about you being late home from work. It was meant to be a surprise.”

 

“I didn’t realise you remembered my birthday.”

 

Magnus was shocked to hear that. He moved towards Alec, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, a small frown replacing the pout on his face.

 

“Alexander, of course I remembered your birthday. You only mentioned it briefly but I wasn’t going to forget. It’s _you_. I’ve not forgotten a single thing you’ve told me since we met.”

 

Alec chuckled about that, and Magnus’ frown grew. “What?”

 

“You got cocoa powder. I told you when we went to Paris and you got us a dessert to share, I don’t like chocolate cake as much as normal sponge.”

 

That prompted Magnus to throw flour at his boyfriend’s face.

 

“I tried!”

 

“I love you, Magnus.”

 

“Happy birthday, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos + comments, maybe i’ll write more in the future <3


End file.
